


Happy Sock Hunting

by misura



Category: Hive Mind Series - Janet Edwards
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Buzz and Nicole observe Lucas and Amber buying some socks.





	Happy Sock Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



"What do you think?" Lucas asked, holding up a pair of socks for Amber's inspection.

Nicole thought that anyone looking at those socks for more than five seconds would probably go blind, and that if Lucas was seriously considering buying them, she would be unable to keep from judging his taste in socks.

"Very ... bright?" Amber sounded like she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Future. Bedroom floor. Hurry," said Lucas, slipping into speed speech.

_If you'd dropped them on the bedroom floor, you could find them again in a hurry?_ Nicole wasn't sure if that ought to be a consideration, but she suspected Lucas was mostly enjoying an opportunity to spend time with Amber in a relaxed environment.

"Adventurous," said Buzz, walking up to Nicole with a pair of socks only slightly less outrageous than Lucas's - and unlike Lucas, Nicole suspected Buzz was wholly sincere in her intention to buy them.

"Lucas likes teasing Amber," Nicole said.

"And Amber enjoys being teased, so that's a good thing." Buzz smiled. "Want me to check and see whether they've got these in your size, or would you rather stick with something you _won't_ be able to find in the dark without a wristset light?"

"It might be useful for us to wear different kinds of socks," said Nicole. "In case of emergencies, it would be unfortunate if we were unable to locate our own clothes in a hurry."

Buzz sighed, but there was a gleam in her eyes that warned Nicole that Lucas wasn't the only one who enjoyed a bit of teasing. Nor, of course, was Amber alone in finding pleasure in being teased.

Most people required some time to become comfortable around Nicole, to accept that she knew when she needed her powered chair and when she didn't, to realize that Nicole knew her own body better than anyone who wasn't a medical expert.

Her team hadn't needed more than a few minutes, but due to her rapid promotion, to most of them, she'd become their team leader before she'd become their friend. Buzz wasn't a member of her team. Buzz was perfectly comfortable teasing Nicole, or making it clear that she would like to begin a relationship with Nicole.

"I'd really like a chance to see you in different outfits. It's a bit of a passion of mine, to make people dress up in clothes they normally wouldn't think of wearing."

"Amber warned me about that. As well as you trying to trap me in an elevator." Nicole smiled. Like Buzz, Amber hadn't needed any time at all to get used to Nicole.

"Really. What a blabbermouth that girl is, giving away all my favorite tricks." Buzz frowned, but her lips were curved in a smile.

"Perhaps you should view this as an opportunity to come up with some new ones," said Nicole.

"Are you sure you want me to?" Buzz grinned. "You might be unable to stop from hopelessly falling in love with me, you know, and then where would we be?"

Nicole grinned back. "Give it your best shot, and we'll find out."


End file.
